Chasing Dreams
by ChirucupcakeChan
Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha he has a surprise in store for him... In the form of 14 year old Kameko Akita crushing on his 17 year old jonin self... The story unravels to include a few other romantic pairs and lots of adventure!
1. Chapter 1, Nightmares and Old Friends

**So, this is my first story, but I have decided to come along and fix some stuff up... Like putting this at the start and stuff... God this story starts off badly, but give this little baby a chance, get to chapter 8-9 and it will start getting better... Remember I wrote this before I had actually read like any fanfiction!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

** I sat up in bed and looked out my low window at the misty scene below... The street was deserted... I saw the awning of Ichiraku Ramen across the road and the silver pipes behind it. 'Just a dream' I said to myself, rubbing my face. It had been one of the worst ones yet, after that night my dreams had been all but good, and I was at breaking point...

My name is Akita Kameko, now the only daughter of the Akita clan, I have a brother called Taku but he's not around very much, so I'm pretty much an only child... I also had an older sister, she was the oldest up until a few weeks ago, when she died on a mission, I was there when she was murdered by Pein of the Akatsuki... I watched as my sister and my best friend where slaughtered right before my eyes. I had just turned 14...

I woke the next morning with the same thought as every day... Why an I f***ing alive? As I went down stairs I saw the front door was open... Huh what was Kurenai sensai doing here...?... I walked forward to stand behind my mum and looked over her shoulder, I'm not very tall and way almost nothing... You could call me delicate, or slight but I have just looked at myself as being weak ever since my sister died.

They were half way through the conversation by the time I was coming down the stairs, and when I was close enough to hear what they were saying they were pretty much done, but I was fast enough to catch a few words;

'Dangerous, very dangerous are you sure?'

'Really?' my mother replied... ' I don't want him to go but it seems like I have no choice, he'll leave anyway when he hears about it...' Kurenai sensai nodded and turned to go, then she saw me and stopped, I must have looked confused because she said; ' Oh... Kameko chan... Don't worry, wha-what did you hear?'

'Huh... Nothing Sensai' She frowned slightly but didn't say anything else and I walked into to the kitchen, only to find Taku sitting at the table... WHAT! Was he doing home... I thought he was still away on that mission...

'Taku!' He looked up and beamed at me, the same way as he's done since I was tiny and said gently 'morning Eko', then he stood up, moved around the corner of the table and squishing me in the warm press of his arms. I looked up - still being WAY shorter than him - And smiled back. Believe it or not, I did really miss him when he was away on missions, I tried to act like I didn't care but when he wasn't around it felt like something was missing in the house... My sister had felt the same way too (when she was away on missions), but there was no way she was ever coming back to enjoy a family meal with us ever again...

I sat down next to Taku on the other side of the table and he rested his hand on top of my midnight blue/black hair. I have really dark hair and eyes that contrast with it amazingly, cloud grey (and I mean Konoha cloud grey here, not stormy grey or anything like that) eye's... I guess they're kinda like the eye's of the Hyuga clan in colour but not in ability... They get even lighter when I use my strange jutsu of forming silver blue ice crystals, it's not a kekkei genkai or anything, just something I've been able to do since the academy... I graduated to chunin level about 6 months ago only because I could do this. I had to fight some kid from the Sunagakure and I was really beaten up, but I just thought about graduating and getting as good as all the ninja that graduated the time before me... And passed!

' Eko, did you know Uzumaki Naruto is coming back this week', I looked up to see my mother at the stove making porridge... ' Mmm' Naruto had been away for about 9 weeks and I missed him dearly.

'Eko aren't you excited I know you two got along very well?' did she now... I'd say we got along better than well! Up until she was killed in that fight with Pein, me, Hina, Tatsuharu, Naruto and Sakura had been inseparable but now Hina was dead, slaughtered like my sister by Pein and Tatsuharu taken by the Akatsuki... Then to make things worse Naruto had left on yet another journey, and I hadn't seen Sakura in ages. I was lonely and sad, I just wanted it to be the way it was. 'Oh that Naruto kid, Eko I thought you li-'

'SHUT UP NOW TAKU! Before you ruin my life forever!' Yes that was uncalled for but, whatever...

After breakfast I went over to the Haruno's house and asked to see Sakura, I needed to talk to one of my friends and as it couldn't be any of the others it had to be her...

'Eko chan! I missed you!' Sakura screamed running full pelt towards me...

'Yeah same here, I just didn't want to see any one for a while after, you know... That...'

'Yeah, I understand' she replied looking down. After we had talked for a while we got ramen and then went back to her house, she had a mission coming up and I had offered to help her pack (not that she needed much help) I ended up just keeping her company really whilst she moved around packing and cleaning up her room. ' I should go' I said at around 5 o-clock, 'I have to make dinner tonight and I need to clean up my room as well'

'Okay, make sure to come meet Naruto with me on Thursday'

' I will!'

'See ya!' she called as I walked down the street.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**SO what did you think of the very short crappyness?! Bad, okay well whatever! READ ON!  
**


	2. Chapter 2, Uzumaki Naruto!

**Okay, so this is chapter two of the king of crappy stories! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

** On Thursday I went to meet Naruto kun with Sakura chan at the main gate. The moment he saw us his face lit up with the kind of delight a child gets when entering a sweet shop. I smiled to myself, I had always like Naruto... The way he always (tried to, he never managed to bring Sasuke Uchiha back) kept his promises, and the way he never gave up, he always seemed happy and funny... I never found him annoying (the way Sakura did).

'Hey guys!'

'Naruto kun! I said his name with relish, it felt great to talk to him again...

' Hey you little idiot, you haven't changed a bit'

'That's great to hear Sakura chan, nice to see you too' Sakura looked like she wanted to hug him and I had to say I wanted to as well, but I held back...

'I'm starved, can we go get ramen?'

'Yeah sure!' I was really hungry too and this just seemed perfect, apart from the fact Sakura chan is with you, said an annoying voice in the back of my mind... F**k off! I thought...

Naruto ordered the same as usual; ramen with all the toppings (and extra)...

'Itadakimasu!' We all said at the same time and laughed.

'So Naruto kun, what did you do on your "journey"' I said, making little quotation marks at the word journey...

'Um... Not much, I mostly just traveled from village to village helping people...'

I nodded, Naruto was almost seventeen now and an amazing ninja, the Hokage Hatake Kakashi was saying he should step down and let Naruto take over but most people thought Naruto was to young.., I didn't agree, I mean the kazekage of the Sand Village, Gaara of the Sand waterfall is seventeen and he was elected when he was only fifteen... Another good prospect for hokage was Hyuga Neji (though I doubt the main branch of the Hyuga clan would be too happy).

Just as we were finishing Sarutobi Konohamaru walked up and tapped Naruto on the shoulder;

'The hokage wants to see you... Now' He added as an after thought.

'Oh okay, hey Konohamaru kun, nice to see you again'

' He wants to see you two as well', me and Sakura looked at each other but followed Naruto to the hokage's office...

I knocked on door and we were told to enter, Naruto and Sakura followed me in, and we stood in the formal line before the hokage of Konohagakure, Hatake Kakashi!

' Kakashi Sensai' Naruto practically shouted before beaming at him... ' Hokage sama' I replied to his polite nod and Sakura just smiled, obviously pleased for her Sensai (did I mention her and Naruto were now Jonin?). He stood behind the age old desk, that so many other hokage's had used... Now as familiar as me bed... I smiled inside at the thought that one day Naruto may sit behind it.

'I have to talk to you all' Kakashi stated simply without any pretenses and continued; 'due to recent events I have decided to continue the state of protection around Konoha, because of that, the chunin exams will be put on hold for a while. Now Sakura chan I know you where organizing them this year with the help of Konohamaru kun but I really do think that it's in the best interests of Konoha to stop them... For a while' I looked up at Sakura and she seemed put out... Though looking back I think that was an understatement... She looked completely and utterly pissed. Kakashi almost seemed scared Sakura was so much like her tutor Tsunade... I thought it was quite reasonable Pein had been launching attacks at the village for weeks and it just didn't seem safe to let in shinobi from outside the fire country... Or Konoha for that matter.

'As you know Pein and the Akatski have been attacking the village lately and it's taking all that we've got to hold him off'

'I Understand Sensai' Sakura looked ashamed at her earlier anger and upset by her chance to organize a very important event being taken away. Naruto was upset to he, was going to be one of the proctors this year and didn't like seeing Sakura angry (probably scared that he would be hurt in the proses of her beating someone else up). I must admit I was looking forward to watching this year, now that I had been through it.

'I do have something else for you to do in the mean time though...' We all looked up 'I want you to go to the Land of Lightning and see if you can dig up anything on Pein... He's been rumored to be in hiding there'... We stood there bemused, the Land of Lightning was HUGE and there were only three of us, plus we weren't on great terms with the Village Hidden in the Clouds and it didn't seem sensible strutting into the country that that village inhabited...

'I know what you're all thinking "it's HUGE how are we supposed to cover all that land on our own? And is it safe to waltz right into the Land of Lightning when we are practically at war with the Kumogakure?' I raised my eyebrows 'yes it is big, but you will have help in the form of Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Sai,Yamanaka Ino, Nara Skikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, Rock Lee, Tenten and Hyuga Hinata' wow every one huh... I felt a small pang as I realized every one was there apart from Isayama Hina, Hanari Tatsuharu and Uchiha Sasuke... I had graduated at the same time as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and I new them all well... When Sasuke left Naruto and Sakura had given everything to finding him again, as had everyone Kakashi had just mentioned and others. I now hated him for making everyone go through this!

'You will meet them at the main gate tomorrow morning and be ready to leave immediately... 'YES SIR!' We chorused.

'Oh and Kameko chan' I looked up 'don't use this as a means for revenge' I was startled, he'd read my thoughts so easily, I believed I was keeping them of my face but obviously not.

When we were out of ear shot Sakura swore (badly I might add) and walked off quickly down the corridor.

'What's with her?' Naruto asked, I raised one eyebrow and smirked

'You really don't get it do you!'

'No, why don't you enlighten me?'

She's upset because she misses Sasuke kun terribly, she was looking forward to organizing the exams and now she has to leave all that, to go behind to enemy lines. Although Kakashi Sensai didn't say it Kumogakura has probably joined forces with the Akatsuki already' Naruto looked completely baffled by this and walked away as well, with a thoughtful look showing on his features.

I walked back to my house alone and afraid of what the next few days (maybe even weeks) would bring... I was also upset that I had snapped at Naruto, I never did that.

The next morning I met Hinata as I walked to the main gate, she looked tired and nervous as though she hadn't slept well the night before and had been awake worrying about the same things I had.

'Morning Hinata chan' I called, crossing the street to walk next to her, she looked up, surprised as if she hadn't noticed me calling to her...

'Oh Kameko chan, I didn't see you' I resisted laughing, that was very funny coming from a Hyuga...

'That's okay you look distracted, I should leave you alone...' I turned to go back over to the other side of the street, but she caught my arm,

'Sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that but I have been wanting to ask you something... Um... Huh... What do you... Ugh... Think of Kiba kun?' I was shocked, but everyone knew she was as shy as a mouse and that she didn't like people worrying about her. But this wow! I thought; 'He seems very thoughtful of other people and he's a great ninja, I think he is probably very kind and caring under that confident... Um... Brash-ish surface...' I waited wondering if I had hurt her feelings, she obviously cared for him... Funny I thought she had like Naruto... Hinata nodded and then said;

' I think so too' she looked strange when she said this as though she were agreeing to something more than just my opinion. 'ugh... Hinata chan I think...Um... I think he likes you ya-know...', had I said the wrong thing... Just as I was about to ask if she was okay Kiba (speak of the devil) came running up behind us Akamaru in wake and stopped our conversation short... He put his hand on Hinata's shoulder (as only someone who had know her for years would do) and she went bright red, now I know Kiba wasn't blind, and he definitely wasn't stupid so I know he must have worked out by now that Hinata liked him... But it didn't seem that way, was he really that stupid! Anyone could see it!

When we arrived at the gate everyone else was there and raring to go...

'Sorry we're late everyone, Hinata chan couldn't move any faster' Kiba teased, Hinata smiled but didn't say anything in reply, I defended her instead;

'Only because she didn't need to, if we had you and Akamaru would have been left behind...' I giggled at the end, happy at my own clever retort.

'HEY! Thats SOOO not fair, Eko chan how could you?' I snickered and Shikamaru gave a small smirk at our argument

'Break it up guys, you are SOOO troublesome' Shikamaru's "Catch phrases" of; "you are sooo troublesome" or "this is such a drag" came to my memory from the chunin exams...

' Are we gonna leave or what?' Naruto asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, he was obviously ready to go.

'Shut it little dick! We're ready just waiting on you' Sai's jibe hit Naruto's weak spot and he looked like he was gonna hit him with Rasengan or something, but he got him self under control just before Neji, Lee and Sakura stepped in. I remembered Naruto complaining about Sai AGES ago but I hadn't taken him seriously, now I did...

'We should go' I said 'We're already running behind...'

As we ran off into the dawn light, I couldn't help feeling happy and exited for what was to come.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**Did you like? I sure hope you did... But don't worry if you didn't!**

**REVIEW!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3, Starless Night

**Chapter 3! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

** We ran north, once out of the area surrounding the village and only stopped a couple of times to rest and have a snack before night fall... Me, Hinata and Sakura cooked whilst every body else pitched in collecting wood for the fire and water to put in the pan... Scouting around for danger and setting out beds (Lee tried to do everything on his own, but was stopped when he spilled water over loads of good kindling and someone's bed). I happily snuggled into my warm sleeping bag at about 10 and went to sleep quite quickly...

_I was running as fast as I could towards to sounds of fighting... I felt the burn in my legs as they threatened to give out. I jumped onto the lowest branch of a tree just a before a large clearing next to a small river, as my feet hit the branch there was the unmistakable sound of metal slicing flesh and my best friend Hina was dropped to the flood clearly dead-her throat slit.I could see them now; a girl of about 19 fighting furiously with a man with loads of piercings and ginger hair, his black cloak swirling around him as he dodged her attacks. Then I saw the boy lying unconscious on the floor by the base of the tree opposite me, I gasped... Tatsuharu! Then the girl fighting was my sister, and the other, my best friend Hina! I watched as she flipped backwards as she did throwing shuriken as the man in the black cloak. He dodged again as I jumped down from the branch... I ran across the clearing to kneel down by the boy, I could now see that he was covered in bruses and there was blood matted into his thick shoulder length brown hair. I put my head to his chest... I could only just hear his heart, he was going to die soon if I didn't help him. I turned at the sound of metal hitting metal; my sister was right up against the river and the man with the peircings was holing a katana to her throat. I stood up. 'SEIKO! LET ME HELP!' She looked around at me and seemed to gain new courage, Drawing her kunai she slashed his arm and gained herself some time to move out of the way..._

_HE'S TO STRONG FOR YOU, GET TATSUHARU AND RUN!' I watched as she attacked him again, blowing a long stream of fire from her lips and running around him in a circle... She's one I thought and stepped forward to run to her._

_STAY WERE YOU ARE!' she yelled. I froze. 'HE"S NOT FINISHED YET!' Just as she said it he burst from the huge mass of fire, bearing no sign of having been harmed, and charged at my sister thrusting the katana deep into her stomach... Causing her to cough and blood to drip from her open mouth. 'NOOOOOOOOOO!'_

I sat up gasping with tears streaked down my face and my sleeping bag all twisted around my legs. It was dark and the fire was quietly burning it's self out. I untangled my self from the mass of material caught around my feet and stood up. Every one was there except for Naruto, I guessed that meant that he was still on watch. I walked slowly over to the base of the nearest tree and jumped onto one of the lower branches and then to the next one... I kept at it until I reached the assigned watch point were I saw Naruto sitting quietly by the base of a large bolder. I jumped down and walked over to sit next to him. He looked up and smiled at me, 'Can't sleep?' He asked gently. I shook my head. 'I had my nightmare again, the on with my sister and Pein fighting' he looked sad for a minute but then said

'Is there any way I can help?' He looked down at me and put his arm around my shoulder

'Yes, hold me' I replied quietly... He caught on and did so pulling me close to him.

'You know, I always liked you' I looked up surprised, I thought I was the one liking him, but never new he would like me in return.

'Really? Your not just saying that to comfort me?' But as I said it, I realized it was a pointless question, I could see the truth shining out of his eyes like the stars in the sky. I gazed at the heavens with him holding me for what seemed like hours and I thought as the time passed; the night may as well be starless because nothing can compare to him.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4, Encounter

**CHAPTER 4! EEK!**

**I think this one is slightly better, please excuse all grammatical errors in this story... I'm only human, and way to lazy to fix them! **

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

** The next morning I was one of the first the wake up (The first being Sai, then Neji then me). Sai had gone off to draw or something, and me and Neji were left-pretty much- alone.

'Something has changed about you' he stated, I opened my mouth to deny it but realized it was pointless and just nodded. 'Yeah, something has... I feel happier'. He looked at me with those eyes so similar to mine and replied

'It was last night, something happened last night' Okay when this conversation had started it had been fine, but now it was breaching my personal boundaries on privacy 'Yeah... Ugh Neji kun could we stop the conversation here please?'

'Okay' He looked a little confused and I realized that for all his genius Neji was still human and had the right to be a little nosey at times...

Sai came back then and my head snapped around to look at him, ready for an attack... Just Sai I thought, why I was so on edge...

'So what's the plan or today then?' I frowned wasn't it obvious; we were gonna do the same as yesterday and run until night fall then set up camp.

'So what's the plan? He repeated.

'Um Sai I would have thought you'd have worked that out, are you okay?' I checked.

'Yes Sai, I would have thought so too' me and Neji looked at each other and a whole conversation was passed in a second. This wasn't Sai. I sprang up and drew a few shuriken from the holster on my leg getting ready to throw them at this impostor who ever they were.

'Byakugan!'

'Oh so you use that!' The voice coming form "Sai" was strange... Then I noticed the others weren't waking up,

'What have you done to them?' I said.

'Kameko, can't you see we're in a genjutsu, do you remember how to break them?'

'Yes' I concentrated my chakra into my head and jolted it, I was free!

I looked around for the others but they we're now were to be seen! I then turned my attention to the attacker; creeping forward slowly, I drew a few shuriken and chucked them at "Sai" when he moved out of way the kept up the disguise whilst still maintaining the genjutsu that I guess Neji was distracting him in, I new it was time the get serious! Making a a few quick had signs I sheathed my arm in crystal and ran forward hitting this guy with all my strength, he looked around and I saw him struggle to block and keep the genjutsu going.

'F**k', The disguised had slipped and he now looked like him self. A woman!Who looked like she was in her very early twenties with long red hair and a small pale line scaring her otherwise perfect cheek. I paused which was a mistake and she thumped me really hard in the guts. Then I noticed Neji was moving again, he had obviously got bored of the genjutsu. By this time we had moved really away from the camp and the others still weren't up. I ran after them as Neji did air strike after air strike driving her backwards. I got up and make and made 10 crystal Senbon getting ready to throw the beautiful crystal needles as this woman. I ran and jumped as I came out into a clearing and triple somersaulted over her launching my crystal senbon at her exposed stomach. She yelped as a couple made contact but was other wise silent. I made more hand signs and branches of crystal shot up out of the ground, I aimed them at her waist but she dodged and leapt out of the way only to collide with another air strike from Neji.

'Eight Trigrams sixty four palms!' Neji yeled before slaming his hands into her chest and stomach. She coughed up loads of blood before collapsing onto the floor. I relaxed immediately but Neji didn't move from his gentle fist stance.

'She's finished' I said with a faint questioning tone in my voice.

'You really think she came alone? Because I don't' I returned to my Guard stance and created two crystal blades that were attached to both my fore arms and followed their curve perfectly (the curve of my arms I mean). Neji twitched his foot slightly and "switched' his Byakugan back on. Just as we had done these things four ninja wearing Kumogakure sign on their headbands. I jumped aside as SIX kunai flew at me from above. I skidded into a tree as landed and brought my arms up to my face level.

'Bring it!' I growled as one of then landed right in front of me.

'I will!' He snarled back. He punched at my face but I blocked with one of my crystal blades cutting deeply into his wrist, I aimed a kick at his gut and jumped over his doubled over form springing of his back with my arm as I did placing yet another deep cut on him, that was gonna sting in the morning... If he even saw the next morning I thought. I gasped as he straightened up and kicked me in the chest all the air evacuating my lungs as fast as it could. 'Your. Gonna. Pay. For. That. I said between kicks and punches, didn't he know a woman's chest was senative. I let my blades shatter and made a few more hand signs and a crystal clone of myself grew form the ground. I glanced around at Neji and saw he was doing way better than me as he had incapacitated two attackers already and was moving towards the third. My clone was furiously fighting which gave me time to go help Neji who's situation had changed drastically if the time between me looking at him and checking on my clone I ran at his attacker as I did making hand signs so fast they were a blur... (were where the others when you needed help) Two silver- blue dragons formed in thin air and shall we say swooped down on the man attacking Neji. 'HA!' I shouted as they bit into his side and throat he wouldn't be alive for much longer. I looked at Neji on the ground his lip was bleeding... Not many people could do that, and in such a short time as well. 'Are you okay?'

'WATCH OUT!' he sprang up and pushed me aside as I span the man my clone had been fighting ran at us I quickly formed my blades again and I saw fear flicker in his eye's he had obviously seen what we could do. 'Kia!' I shouted as I grew the blade out from my arm so it more resembled a sword and stabbed it straight into his heart.

'Well, I need to be more careful' Neji looked shaken, he wasn't used to being beaten up. I smiled giddy from adrenalin and the rush of defeating an enemy.

On the way back Neji used his Byakugan to locate Sai, and we went to get him... On the way Neji filled me in on how they had managed to keep him still whilst that woman had pretended to be him;

'It appears he has been tied to a tree with chakra infused wire' I nodded.

'So that would explain why he didn't break free and come warn us'

'Yes' was Neji's short reply.

When we got back to the camp it appeared that they were just beginning to worry, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji where still asleep. We quickly explained what had happened so we could get moving, Sakura, Kiba and Lee seemed sad that they'd missed a good fight, Shikamaru on the other hand was really glad he hadn't been awake when "Sai" had come back.

We left soon after that erasing all traces of us having been there... for a long time we ran in silence, but I was tiered and I started to fall behind. Naruto dropped back to keep me company and I was glad of it.

'wake me up next time, you had me worried when you where telling us about it, even though I new you where safe and sound I still didn't like the thought of you being in danger... I still don't'. I looked around at him and smiled a small smile, Naruto was worried about me... He did love me. As we ran I took his hand for a moment and squeezed it gently; 'Thank you' I whispered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Did you like it?**

**REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5, The Land Of Lightning

**This is the chapter before it starts getting a bit better! You better be happy!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

** That night I slept deeply, I can't even remember the dream I had... But I know it wasn't a nightmare; and it definitely wasn't about my sister, Hina and Tatsuharu. I woke with a smile on my face the next day and I couldn't help telling Sakura and Naruto about it;

'That's great Kameko chan, I'm really happy for you!'

'Yeah, me to, Thanks Sakura chan'. Naruto gave me a hug and simply said 'we'll talk later'... Sakura razed her thin pink eyebrows and smirked at me.

We ran for the rest of the day seeing no point in stopping as we were approaching the borders of the Land of Lightning. I gasped when I saw it: Hundreds of mountains spread before my eyes, each with it's own beautiful differences... Some had small rivers flowing down their sides out as I knew to the sea, others mini forests, it went on like that as we ran through foot hills and walked across streams until finally we decided to set up camp for the night in a secluded glade/clearing in the middle of a large coppice. I remembered what Naruto had said earlier and smiled with blissful happiness. I was on watch duty tonight and I was told to go wait in one of the taller trees near the edge of the coppice.

At around midnight as I gazed up at the large crescent moon (which was rare in the Land Of Lightning because the sky was usually covered up by a blanket of think grey cloud) Naruto came. He leapt lightly onto the branch next the me and sat down, as he did placing his arm around my waist... I in turn took his hand and we sat like that in silence for a while. I was the one who finally broke it, 'You wanted to talk earlier?'

'Oh yeah, I did...' I nodded

'Yeah... So...Here I am...' He looked at me and I saw in his eyes a deep pure love that only Naruto could create.

'I wanted to say... I... I...' My eye's grew big as I realized what he was gonna say...

'I love you Kameko chan' I laughed and threw my arms around his neck, still giddy with joy I managed to whisper 'I love you too' back in his waiting ear. I realized that as it was, this was the best moment of my life so far and I enjoyed it to it's fullest. I pulled back then but as I moved away I felt Naruto's hand on the back on my neck pulling me towards him and I came, wrapping my arms around his neck I leant in further still and kissed his perfect lips. I pulled myself to him tighter yet and he kissed me back with such passion I thought I was gonna be crushed by it. But at the same time I felt that same passion coursing through my veins and I loved it our breathing was fast as we surfaced for air. He leant forward and carefully placed his lips on mine, I felt their strength as they gently crushed mine... And kissed him back, not caring what everyone would say the next day when it was inevitable that they would notice.

We ran back together as Lee took over my watch and I fell asleep my mind still full of thoughts about Naruto and our kiss.

The next day one of the first people to notice out change in relationship was Neji, I looked at him daring him to say something... Of course he didn't. That would have been low and Neji was definitely now that. Next it was Sakura and after that slowly everybody caught on last of which was Sai (he had to have it explained to him by Ino, poor thing still doesn't understand emotions, I thought).

We decided to split up and search in teams, we split up into our usual teams but seeing as my old team was non existent I went with Naruto Sakura and Sai. We formed the garbled up team seven that it had once been and I missed the days when everything had been clear as the crystals I created, when the teams had been simple and fresh out of the Academy.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Next chapter it should be better!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6, Smoke and Crystal Mirrors

**I hope you like it... It starts getting better from here on out! **

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

** It began to rain as we came up on a small village. I liked the rain, it cooled our heads and calmed us down, I remembered with a pang that it had rained the night my sister died but it hadn't calmed me down then... I had still wanted to rip Pein to pieces.

'Aww brilliant, it's raining... I'm freezing already, now this...' I heard Naruto moan from my left 'get used to it, I'm sure you'll have to spend a lot of time in the rain over the course of your life' Sai so sympathetic as usual.

'Guys shh' they both looked at me. 'I can hear something' They tensed and Sakura drew a kunai from the holster on her leg.

'SHIT!' I swore as six shuriken flew out of a tree to my right, ducking down I formed a blade on my left arm (I am left handed) and 3 crystal senbon to throw from the right hand. I aimed them back into the tree around where the shuriken had come from and created more. I heard someone gasp as one of my senbon made contact. Naruto looked at me and made two shadow clones that ran silently around the back of the tree, I raised me arm as the shadow clones climbed effortlessly into the tree and watched as a man of about 40 something flew spinning out of the leaves only to be hit with a huge punch from behind. I came to stand in front of him as Sakura pulled on his collar to make him stand. 'Why did you attack us?' I asked putting as much strength into my voice as possible...

'You were going to attack my village weren't you!' he shouted as I opened my mouth to complain; 'NO! Teme' (yeah what ever he was a bastard for trying to attack us with no actual reason) 'we are not going to attack your village, why would we do that?'

'Um Eko we are kinda at war with Kaminari no Kuni...' know it all Sakura strikes again.

'We are searching for info on the Akatsuki, do you know anything?' I looked at Sai, he was completely calm and was asking the question like he as asking for directions...

'The Akatsuki huh, now why would four teenagers like your selfs be looking for the Akatsuki?' I looked away, he didn't need to know my reasons... Naruto glanced at me but replied;

'We are on a mission to track then down, we heard rumors that they were hiding in Kaminari no Kuni'

'I have heard such rumors... Come back to the village and I will tell to you more, but not out hear, we don't know who might be listening...' We looked at each other and Sakura said 'okay mister but first, what's your name?'

'Ugh I don't think it's a good idea to go saying our names out in the open if he thinks someone may be listening'

'I agree with Eko chan' I glanced at Naruto but he was looking at Sakura as if to say "you should know better" once we where back at this guys house he told us his name.

'Fumihiko Hiroshi, and yours?'

'Haruno Sakura, I'm a medical ninja trained by Lady Tsunade' He raised his eyebrows

'Are you really?'

'Yeah, I am' he looked at me

'And you are?'

'Akita Kameko, now the only daughter of the Akita clan' he looked sad as he realized what I had said,

'What do you mean "now the only daughter"?' I looked him straight in the face,

'Pein of the Akatsuki slaughtered my sister and my best friend as I watched, even now as we speak he still has Tatsuharu kun...'

'So you want revenge, thats why your after them'

'No! Thats not it, I... I... I'm on a mission set by the hokage of Konoha, I'm not here for revenge...I'm not...' he raised his eyebrows and looked at Sai...

'Sai'

'No last name?' Sai shook his head and looked to his right out the window

'And last but not least you with the blonde hair'

'Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be hokage one day!' The man snickered and yet again raised his eyebrows...

'I doubt it squirt...'

'He will be hokage! And don't you say any different!' I practicaly shouted at him and he flinched and moved back the smallest of distances but then started laughing and I couldn't understand why,

'Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend boy' he said in between bursts of laughter...

'So', I said in a stiff voice... 'Back on subject, what do you know about the Akatsuki?' He stopped laughing and his face became quite serious,

'Not much but a couple of them passed though here a few days back', Sakura gasped,

'Did you get a look at their faces?'

'Now you mention it yes I did, one was a woman with blue hair incredibly pretty with an awesome figure and the other a man with ginger hair'. My mouth went dry, this man had seen Pein... I swallowed and my breathing picked up, Naruto rested his hand on my shoulder and and squeezed

'Kameko chan, don't worry, calm down' Hiroshi glanced at us but didn't say anything.

'So were you planning to stay long in the village?' Sakura shook her head and replied

'No, we'll leave at dawn'

'Well let me offer you all a place to stay the night, it's the least I can do to say sorry for attacking you earlier'

'Thank you' Sai replied stiffly...

Me and Naruto stood up and asked if there was somewhere we could go to be alone and were directed to a small room at the back of the house... Once alone with Naruto I fell on him began to cry. I wasn't quite sure why, but huge sobs shook my body and I felt I would break into a thousand pieces.

'Shh, shh, don't cry there there... Shh, shh' murmured Naruto into my hair as he cradled me, his arms felt like towers making me feel safe and secure. I looked up at his somber face and stood on tip toes to kiss him... He returned my kiss instantly and with a passionate force that made me stop crying at once.

'We should probably go back in now...' I said half heartedly

'yeah we probably should' Naruto said, but neither of us moved other than to keep kissing each other. I lost track of time after that as I had one of the best kisses in the history of all kisses...

CRASH! We broke apart,

'What was that?' I asked Naruto squeezing his hand that had slipped into mine as my had stopped kissing...

'I have no idea' we ran out of the little room to find Sakura unconscious of the floor and Sai running at Hiroshi with a kunai in his hand. Naruto jumper towards Hiroshi whilst I ran to check on Sakura, I had learned a little medical ninjutsu from her and Ino a little while back and I new I could help; she had thin trickle of blood running down the side of her face coming from just under her hair line and I placed my hands over the cut and saw the familiar blue chakra flair from my hands and start too work on the cut. I finished and stood up turning towards the others I made the hand signs for a crystal clone. The other me ran to pull Hiroshi's hand behind his back as I formed a crystal blade on my forearm and ran forward to place it neatly under his chin.

'You asshole...' I growled as I leant in to put my face close to his and hiss.

'Who do you work for... Pein? Kabuto? Who?!' He narrowed his eyes at me when I said Pein and I new I was right,

'AAAAGHHHHH! YOU ASSHOLE THAT WAS ALL SMOKE AND MIRRORS WASN'T IT! BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'

'KAMEKO! CALM DOWN! Naruto yelled at me, but I wasn't listening to busy screaming my own head off at Hiroshi

'WHERE IS HE! HE'S GONNA DIE AS WELL RIGHT AFTER I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!'

'I won't say, Pein would kill me if he found out' Stupid man did he not understand...

'Don't you get it, I'll kill you NOW if you don't tell me this second!'

'Kameko...'

'SHUT UP NARUTO! He's gonna tell me where Pein is and then he's gonna die' I snapped.

'TELL ME! WHERE IS HE!' I screamed my voice breaking on the last word...

'North... Go north and you'll find h...' I gasped, there was a pain at the back of my head and I collapsed.

* * *

**I think a bit of Kameko's madness showed through there... *sob* Sorry I was thinking about something I want to happen in this story...**

**I hope you liked it...**

**Review please *sob*  
**


	7. Chapter 7, Headaches

**Okay! I have just managed to upload this new chapter... And have just worked out how to write notes at the top, sigh... Sorry for the long wait... My computer was being retarded... Silly machine, so anyway, hope you like the chapter, I'll try to get another one out for the end of the week... Though dew to my complete and utter lazy-ness, that deadline may change... Giggle! **

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

I woke feeling groggy and stiff, I sat up and the scene from the night before cam flooding back... Me in a rage, Sakura unconscious, Sai jumping forward holding a kunai, Naruto shouting a me to calm down and our kiss, oh our kiss... I lifted a hand to the back of my head and brushed my fingers over the point where someone had hit me 'Ahh' I winced as my fingers made contact and moved my hand away.

'Your up, I thought you were gonna sleep all day' I looked to my right to see Naruto siting on a tree stump about 6 feet away,

'Ugh... Who hit me?' I asked pushing my hair off my face

'Um...' Said Naruto rubbing the back of his head; 'That was me... I thought you were gonna kill him, I didn't want you to do that... Sorry'

'Oh...' I was quiet for a bit, 'So, umm where is he now?'

'Tied to a tree about 600 yards to the east' He smiled 'Sai's watching him, and trying to get more information out of him' I nodded.

'I'm starving where's my bag?' I looked around for my small purple rucksack that I took everywhere with me,

'Oh here' Naruto jumped off the stump picked it up from beside him and handed it to me; I opened it and took out my water bottle. Ahh I thought as the water slipped down my dry throat... Next I found some crackers and a food pill and devoured them in a second. I looked up and saw Naruto staring at me.

'What?' I asked,

'Oh nothing, I just noticed how beautiful you are when you have just woken up', he smiled...

'Oh... Thanks' I replied, not sure what to say... I smiled at him and he sat down on the ground next to me; I leant on him and he wrapped his arms around me.

'How long was I out?' I asked

'Two days...' My eyes widened

'WHAT! But we are supposed to meet the other teams today! How could you all let me sleep that long?' Ugh, idiots!... 'What did he say after I passed out?'

'Not much mainly useless babble about how Pein would avenge him... Like Pein would bother' Naruto snickered and looked down at me 'He said to go north... Do you remember that?'

'Yeah, that was right before you hit me wasn't it'. We looked up as Sakura walked into the clearing and stopped suddenly when she saw Naruto holding me;

'Um...Oh, sorry...' she said looking starting to turn around

'No, it's okay', I said breaking away from Naruto and sitting up on my own. I stood up and looked around

'Right, I'm gonna go talk to him myself' Naruto stood up too

'No, not on your own!' He looked worried, so I laughed...

'HA HA HA HA HA!!! I'll be FINE Naruot kun, don't worry' giggle. I started walking east and he ran up behind me

'HEY!' I'm coming anyway, I need to ask him something...' he said falling into step beside me

'No you don't your just coming cos your worried about me... I can tell, your eyes and the way you speak and move... That all changes when your worried or lying... it's changing now...' I grinned at him. He opened his mouth to disagree but closed it again and nodded. I sighed and looked ahead of me again.

We walked out onto a river bank, with a tree placed perfectly next to the river... I wondered how it had managed to say there without toppling in... Tied to a branch over the fast flowing waters was Hiroshi. I smirked...

'Who's idea was this?' I asked pleased he was being punished.

'Sakura's'

'Huh? Oh yeah that was my idea' Sakura said walking out of the tree's behind us ginning evilly. I grinned back.

'LET ME GO! LET ME GO!' Hiroshi screamed his feet dangling in the cold water.

'Shut up! I have a REALLY bad headache and if you don't shut up NOW, I'm gonna cut all those ropes that hold you to that rather flimsy looking branch... That might accidentally snap sometime soon...' He fell silent.

'Right now answer my questions truthfully or your gonna get wet'.

'Okay, what is it you want to know?'

Headaches


	8. Chapter 8, Information

**Okay, people! Sorry for such a long wait... I know I didn't meet my deadline... Eek *bows* gomennasai!**

**So yeah, review people, or no chapter nine! I was thinking of starting another fanfiction, inspiration came from a role play I did with my friend last night. What do you guys think of that, I'll be posting up a blurb for that next chapter! **

**Anyway, I have to go to tae kwon do now! Ja ne!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8, information:  
**

* * *

I paused thinking.

"Okay, I've got a question..." Everybody looked at me "How did you come into contact with Pein, and how did you come to be working for him?" Naruto looked at me, it seemed I was taking over as the captain of this team... Usually the captain would ask the questions, but then this team never had a captain, on this mission anyway... Hiroshi looked at me, he obviously had been expecting something much worse.

" I- I was out scouting, on a mission about 6 weeks ago, I had gone ahead of my tea-"

"Yes, yes, we know what scouting is" Sakura almost shouted at the Hiroshi, who was still swinging from the branch.

"Hai... It was getting late and I was about to return to my team and tell them it was safe. That was when a young woman, with blue hair jumped down from a branch and landed in front of me... She told me to follow her" He stuttered "O-o-or she'd k-kill me" Naruto snickered, Hiroshi glanced at him before continuing " She took me to see Pein who was waiting back in a cave, it was rain... And the rocks where slippery, I fell on the way up and broke me leg. The she made some hand signs and grew wings made out of paper, then she grabbed the back of my jacket, and FLEW up to the cave" I glared at him

"Do we really need to know all the minor details? No, we don't... Get on with it!"

" we got to the cave Pein asked me to keep a look out for him... Especially for any Ninja from Konoha, he said he'd pay me, and I needed money. Thats all there was to it..."

"So, you just blindly accepted money from a know S- rank criminal? You didn't even notice his cloak?" Said Sai, speaking up for the first time since I had arrived.

"Hai" Said Hiroshi. Who looked down ashamed a few minuted later he said;

"Are you going to get me down now?" a faint pleading tone in his voice. I sighed to my self. Sakura nodded to Sai, who took out a kunai and cut the ropes catching Hiroshi before he fell into the ice water below.

"Arigato, I'll be going now... If your finished with me...?" I rolled my eyes and looked at all my teammates, they all nodded and Naruto said "Iku!" Before taking my hand and guiding me back to the camp. Sakura and Sai caught up soon afterwards.

"Gomen" They all looked at me "Gomen" I said again

"Whatever for Eko chan?" I looked down

" For the other night, and just now... I keep taking over... Gomennasai..." Sai looked same as always (blank) but said; " That... Don't worry about it, and just now... We all know this is personal for you..." Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement, I looked right towards my hand, which Naruto was tenderly squeezing, I smiled inside...

Later that day, after packing up camp we headed north east... Venturing even further into Kaminari no Kuni. At around 2 o-clock we stopped to eat, then carried on. Jumping from branch to branch in the tallest trees, I wondered; isn't it convenient how the branches are just there, always just the right distance awa- "AHHHHHHGGGG!!!!" I was falling, WHAT! I thought before grabbing hold of the next branch down and swinging myself around and back onto it.

Sakura landed next to me a look of concern plastered all over a beautiful face.

"Are you alright? It's very unlike you to fall?" she rubbed my upper arm...

"I... I don't know what came over me, I guess I was just distracted, maybe..." I shrugged not quite sure myself " Come on, lets go, or Sai kun and Naruto kun will be way ahead of us" I said standing up.

"Are you sure your alright?" Sakura pressed, I nodded and we set off again.

I looked to my right at the golden-pink glow the sun was casting as it set behind the mountains, it made them look like they where made of liquid bronze, the snow like sliver that had set as it ran down their steep climbs, only to be heated again when the sun rose the next day. It was a beautiful sight, I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face and arms as I sped through the trees. I paused on a branch the had a clear view of the mountains and stared towards the sun... It was half way down now, suggesting it was around 8 o-clock. The others jumped down a few branches up ahead of me, probably to start setting up camp for the night. I glanced in there direction and looked just long enough to see Sakura punch Naruto in the face. I snickered, what had he done this time, poor guy.

Looking back at the sun I tipped my head the the side admiring it's warmth and light. That was when I caught sight of a small black shape, a silhouette against the sun... I leant forward trying to see it properly, narrowing my eyes I could just make out the shape of a straw hat with tassels blowing in the wind. A hand came up and grasped the brim to keep it from blowing off. Then the wearer of the hat turned and started right into my eyes: "Ahhh" I gasped stepping back on the branch, my foot slipped and I fell off, land hard on the ground a meter and a half bellow.

"Ahhhggg" I moaned quietly from the hard earth. Remembering why I had fallen I jumped up onto the branch again, staring at the mountain... The Akatsuki member was gone. I gulped, he had seen me. I know he had, which would mean he was near by... He would have been able to tell I was a ninja from my chakra signature... We where quite possibly done for.

I jumped down and ran over to the partly set up camp, they all looked at me.

"Eko chan?" Naruto came over frowning slightly.

I stayed silent, to scared to speak.

"What's wrong?" He said his voice suddenly dark and serious. "Eko chan, you have to tell me. What's happened?" I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. After about 30 seconds, 30 seconds that may have cost us our lives. I whispered;

"Akatsuki... Coming... Now..." That was enough for them all to drop whatever they were holding, draw kunai and get into fighting stances... I closed my eyes trying to calm myself and formed my trade mark blade on my forearm.

My eyes snapped open as I sensed an unfamiliar chakra signature, and ducked out of the way just in time to not get killed by 11 kunai that came flying my way. I threw 6 kunai back in the direction the others had come from, but wasn't expecting to hit anything, if this was Akatsuki, I hand't a hope in hell of hitting with some badly thrown kunai knives.

I felt the ground ripple beneath my feet, and jumped backwards seeing earth and pebbles fly up into the atmosphere as Sakura punched a massive crater in the ground with her right hand. I flipped landing on the tree branch about 6 foot in the air. My hand formed fists as a man clad in a black cloak emblazoned with red clouds stepped from the shadows of an oak tree on the opposite side of the clearing, I noticed the hand hanging out of the cloak and froze. Uchiha Itachi, come for the Jinchuriki host of the Kyuubi... Naruto...

Information


	9. Chapter 9, Marrionette

**Okay, so this is chapter 9! EEK! **

**I think this one is the best so far... I am going to try and make this story a whole lot better so, be on the look out for better-ness! :D**

**um... as far as Japanese words are conserned, I can't remember if I used any (sorry) so if you don't understand something, ask in a review, PM me, or go use google... That's what it's there for! ^.^**

**DISCLAMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF IT CHARACTERS! CHA!**

**Lol!**

**Chapter 9, Marrionette**

**ENJOY!

* * *

  
**

I doubled over, as I watched the blood escape from my mouth. Coughing, I fell onto my hands and knees. The dirt close to my face was covered in spit and blood. I closed me eyes trying to calm down. To my right, Kisame had long since appeared from the shadows in which he had been hiding and was battling Sakura, who was fighting with all her strength. Naruto was lying on the floor trapped in one of Itachi's Mangekyo genjutsus. Sai was attempting to draw Itachi away from me, but to no avail.

My hands twitched on the floor, and I tried to push myself up; only to have a foot slam down hard on my back, making me cough again, and crumble into my blood, that was slowly congealing with the dirt.

"You pathetic excuse for a shinobi" I heard a cold voice say from above my head. I growled in reply, again trying to get up.

"Hn" The same voice answered. I pushed me self backwards, sliding on my stomach. My eyes narrowing slightly in pain I sprang to my feet.

"You bastard!" I screamed at the man standing in front of me. I ran at Itachi creating a crystal Katana as I went. I bent over slightly preparing to run him through with it. I should have known I'd fail. My blade pierced nothing but air, making me curse violently and whirl around, only to have a foot jammed hard into my chest.

"Argach" I coughed. But straightened up this time, swallowing the blood that rose in my throat.

"You can't win here" Itachi warned, removing his hat.

"Like hell I can't!" I shouted running at him again, katana at the ready. He dodged, but to slowly. Looked like he was getting cocky. My katana scraped his upper arm, with a smirk I noted the blood colouring the pale crystal.

Sakura screamed. My head whipped to the left. Kisame's shark skin sword had ripped her left shoulder to pieces. Sai, was then thrown against a near by tree and didn't stir. I glanced at Naruto, his face twisting in pain, on the ground behind Itachi. I clutched my chest, tears coming to my eyes. I shook them away, determined not to be distracted. Itachi had stopped to let me look at my friends, possibly hoping it would wear me down. He was oh so very correct. My head couldn't take anymore, and I charged full speed at Itachi and clumsily thrust my katana out; aiming for his chest, around his heart. He batted me away, like I was some pesky little fly. I hit the floor and rolled over a few times before slamming forcefully into a tree.

"Itachi, are we done here? Why don't we just take the Kyubi and go?"

"Hn"

"I wish you would say more than just "Hn" all the time..." My eyes closed, they felt... Heavy... Like lead... I... Just needed to keep them open, just a little longer.

"Hn" I felt my chakra fading, leaving my body, like blood drips from open wounds.

"Lets go then! Itachi? Why are you, no... Leader-sama just wants the Kyubi" Strong arms picked me up, and I was thrown roughly over a shoulder...

"This is odd, the floor is, it's soft... But I can't move... something is..." My eye lids fluttered, and them the opened. I stared across at the wall opposite. All I saw was a heavy oak door, that and a bare stone wall.

Something moved outside the door, and then it opened too. Just like in the stories, my captor had come to say hello. To flaunt his plans and tell me everything, before he killed me. The door twitched open some more, but no one entered. God my head hurts I thought, as my body woke up, I realised my head wasn't the only part of me in pain. My legs too, and my stomach, my back, my chest. Was there a part of me that wasn't in some form of pain?

The door opened the rest of the way, and a man stepped in. My eye's still blurry couldn't make out the mans features, but it was definitely a man. I could see; red hair (A/N if I said Sasori was dead at the start of the story, sorry, I'm changing my mind), and a black cloak... With, with... Are they, no... Are they red clouds?

Don't tell me I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki? No way!

"Your awake" A young voice spoke. The "man" seemed young, maybe around 17-18. My vision became clearer, and I could gradually see better. He moved over to my futon, and squatted down. His face was young, younger than I had first thought, he couldn't be more than 16.

"Can you move?" What a stupid question! I tried moving again, and found I could, but not easily... Why couldn't I move earlier. I then noticed blue chakra strings attached to my small body. My eye's widened slightly.

"Good, it seems I can control you. Now stand" I stood up. Every muscle in my body screaming at me to lye back down again. I tried, honestly I did. But it seemed my body was working of it's own accord, or more correctly, the boys accord. He nodded again. Seeming pleased by something I couldn't understand.

"Can you speak?" He asked, in a teasing voice. I tried to open my mouth, so I could form words, or maybe just squeak, or scream, but nothing happened. My lips wouldn't work.I tried just groaning, with my mouth closed, but again, nothing. The boy laughed, obviously enjoying his game.

"I am controlling you. You will be added to my collection of puppets. You will be one of my most important... I haven't ever been able to control a living human before. For all my power, that is only something my Grandmother could accomplish." He walked towards the door and opened it, with his right hand. still guiding me with his left. We walked, well he walked, and I was guided, just like the marionette I had become down a dark corridor, the only light was coming from small candles burning in the walls at regular intervals.

A while later, he knocked on a smart looking door. We had climbed a flight of stairs, and walked along many winding corridors, all the while me being used as a life sized doll, being played with by who I now came to understand was Sasori of the Red Sands.

"Enter" A stern, bored sounding voice commanded from the other side of the shadowy door. Sasori placed his hand on the door and slid it to the right, making a satisfying "swish" sounds as the wood slid against the smooth stone.

"Konbanwa" Sasori greeted, bowing low, and making me do the same.

"What is it?" the stern voice asked. I looked at the man, who had been speaking. My heart screamed and died suddenly inside my chest. It seemed he recognised me too, because he then looked at me and spoke.

"It's you". He stated, with mild surprise hiding in his emotionless face "that little brat from before..." I stood up and came over to us, "Sasori, let her stand on her own". Sasori released me, and I crumpled onto the floor, just like a puppet that had had it's strings violently severed. I looked up at him, and hissed, filling my eyes with all the loathing I could manage.

"Small world" Pein said before turning and waling back to his desk. He sat down and nodded to Sasori who picked me up again with the chakra strings.

"Let her speak Sasori" Pein instructed, "I want to hear what this girl has to say about my killing her beloved sister" He smirked. All I could do was choke out a small sob, not being able to move to wipe away the tears faling from my eyes, I let them run down my cheeks and drip quietly onto the reed mat on the floor.

"Well girl, speak" Pein hissed, making his voice quiet and threatening.

"Why?" Was all I could say. It hardly sounded like a word, my mouth felt like it was shrinking, my tongue was tied in nots.

"Why? Why did I kill her? Because she got in my way. That is what happens to everyone that gets in my way" He nodded to himself.

"And Hina, is that why you killed her as well?" My tears were speeding up, soaking my collar, and my bangs.

"It is, I assume Hina is the girl I swatted aside like the piece of trash she was" He didn't even look at me when he cursed my best friend, did he have no respect? Oh wait, he didn't he was the LEADER of the Akatsuki.

"Is Tatsuharu dead now too?" I asked, my voice breaking on the word "Dead".

"it depends what you define as dead..." Pein glanced at Sasori for a mere second, then looked back down at the papers on his fancy desk again.

In that one glance I could read what had happened to Tatsuharu, I could read it like words on a page. He was now a puppet, but not one like me. Not one that could be released, and given back it's freedom. He was forever enslaved to Sasori. In other words he had become on of Sasori's infamous Human Puppets. My heart shattered all over again. I felt like I would die right then and there, it was like watching

"Seiko, and Hina die all over again"... Silence filled the room.

"Sasori take this thing away before I am forced to kill it" Pein ordered harshly. Sasori bowed, forced me do the same... Making me feel sick, then we exited the room. Him making me close the door behind us.


	10. Chapter 10, Food, Freedom and Konan

**YAY! Chapter 10 has arrived!  
So, I wanna know just how many people are reading this story, so if your still reading this peice of crap leave me a review. Just so I know in tottal how many of you peeps out there are taking the time out of your lives to read my fic/s!**

**Warning!: People may seem a little OC in this chapter, or previous chapter. Let it go. It's a FANFICTION! It's not gonna be perfect!**

**Now, Konan-chan, will you do the disclamer for me?**

**Konan: Uh sure, why not!  
**

**Konan: DISCLAMER: CHIRUDA-SAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! IF SHE HAS FORGOTTEN TO PUT THIS PUT THIS ON PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, THE SAME APLIES. **

**Me: Tank yooooo!**

**Oh yes, I used some Japanese words in here!**

**Arigatogazaimasu = I thank you very much**

**Hai = Yes**

**Enjoy!  
Chapter 10: Food, Freedom and Konan  
**

* * *

Once we left "Leader-sama's" office, Sasori walked us down a long corridor. I gathered that we were underground (or somewhere similar), because of the lack of windows. He stopped in front of a large-ish door, and made me push it open. My hand touched the cold wood, and pushed. It was odd watching my hand move all on it's own... My fingertips tingled as the chakra strings connected to the back of my hand were twitched around.

"This is my workshop" Sasori said with a hint of teasing in his voice. Teasing for what reason I wouldn't know. He controlled me until we reached a long wooden workbench, at which point he disconnected the chakra strings, and my whole body crumpled side ways. Lucky he had made me hop up onto the bench before he pulled the strings back.

"What do you want with me? Other than to use me like a toy, until I become unable to continue..." I put all the hatred I could into those words, hoping-stupidly- that my ice cold delivery would give me more of a chance. Of course it didn't. He just smirked, and walked out, leaving me slumped over on the hard bench, like a disused play thing.

A while later he walked back in, I was nearly asleep, if you could call it that. I noticed as I looked through my eyelashes that he was guiding another puppet into the room... My eyes flew open, and the breath hitched in my throat.

"Tatsu-haru" his emotionless face stared past me, at the well opposite the door. Sasori smirked.

"Thought you might like to see the use to what your friend was put" he glanced at me.

Gradually losing control; I started shaking violently as the tears streamed over the bridge of my nose, and made a small puddle on the workbench. I could smell the salty water, which just made me cry harder.

"Oh, looks like I struck a nerve... My mistake..."

"huh-huh-huh-huhu" again, I was crying... "stop stop stop crying!" I thought to myself, Sasori only stared. Occasionally smirking, or twitching a finger, also making Tatsuharu move his arm.

"W-w-why are you doing this?" I asked... Staring at Tatsuharu's partially wooden face. His cheeks had been replaced with wood, but his hair looked the same-dark blue and messy, his eyes still glistened like they used to, but the spark of life had vanished, leaving them empty hollow shells. As though his very soul had been replaced with the same wood as his cheeks.

"If you mean by "you", myself personally; this is my art. Puppet making... You could call it a hobby. But if by "you" you mean Akatsuki as a whole, that is something you will have to ask Leader-sama... It's not something I think I should tell you."

"Bu-"

"The subject is closed" With that he walked past me to a rack on the wall which he hung Tatsuharu on, before turning back to me.

"I suppose I should take you back to your room." for the second time that day I felt my body act without my will, and soon after I was locked in "my room" with some clean clothes, and a pair of crutches. I looked around taking in my surroundings.

"Well, it could be worse" I said to myself, looking around the small room. There was a wardrobe in the corner, next to a classic paper and wood sliding door. I snatched up the crutches from the floor next to the futon (convenient seeing as I couldn't move very easily), and hobbled-dare I use that word- over to the door. I slid it open and found to my surprise a bathroom. There was a large bath, complete with shower, and a big sink, with a toilet in the corner. At least my cell was comfortable. I noted there were several white towels stacked in the corner.

"May as well take advantage of my captors hospitality" I swung myself back into the bedroom, and pulled some clothes out of the wardrobe. I dumped them on the toilet seat,

and turned the taps on. As the water was cascading out of the taps I looked in the mirror at my battered body.

"Dahh!" My face was filthy, I had a spilt lip, and a deep cut going down the left side of my face. My hair was matted and greasy, there were small bits of twig and leaf stuck in... It. I paused... The leaf was reminding me of home. My heart suddenly wrenched, and I had to grab the sink for support, it felt like is was literally crumbling. Before I knew it, I was sitting on the floor leaning against the bath sobbing, choking, and crying my heart out.

"Naruto" I said as my hand raised to my chest... I slipped sideways and cried on the bath mat, letting it soak up my tears.

"Here, here...Don't cry" I sniffled as I stood up to undress. I slipped my sore legs into the hot water, and relaxed as it took my weight, relieving my tired muscles.

After relaxing for about 15 minutes I decided I should wash my hair, I slid under the water, and started running my fingers through my hair. I yanked leaves, and twigs out of my it until I could come my fingers through. That took way to long. Considering I couldn't see a hair brush anywhere I had to use my fingers. While I was busy coming I noticed a bottle of soap on the corner of the bath. I reached for it, and felt my back catch fire!

"AGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!" I screamed falling backwards, "what's... happening" I gasped. I reached backwards over my shoulder, and lightly touched my back. my fingers met a large gash, that I hadn't notice till now, I brought my hand back round in front of my face and stared at it... It was covered in watered down blood, that's when I noticed the water was pink with my blood. It was going to sting, but I needed to wash my hair. So I slid carefully forward to reach the soap, squeezed some out in my hand, and rubbed it all over my hair...

"Hmmmm" I moaned as I slipped down into the water fearing that the soap would burn like acid. It did, and I screamed, failing to keep my voice under control like I had wanted to.

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh my GOD!!!! SHIT!" I swore as I sat up, trying to ignore the pain raging in my back.

As I got out, an insane grin lit up my cheeks, "may as well ruin a couple of Akatsuki's towels..." I thought to myself "While I can"...

"Ah ha ha ah ha ha" I laughed for what felt like the first time in years. I rubbed the towel on my back and let my blood soak into it, with a rather sadistic pleasure at the pain. I wrapped the towel around my body and searched around the cupboard above the toilet for some bandages. I found them and set to work bandaging my back, I wrapped them around my whole torso, then tied it just behind my arm. I snapped off some more, and tied my hair in two huge waist length messy bunches, and then took a look at the top I had grabbed from the wardrobe. It was a black crop top, but it had black net sown to it to make it the same length as a normal shirt. the sleeves where that of a cap sleeved T-shirt, but they also had net sewn on so they became three quarter lengths. "Not to bad" I thought, and slipped it over my head. The next item of clothing I found was pretty embarrassing, someone had taken the liberty to provide me with underwear... it was black and plain-thank Kami-sama- but still... Seeing as I had no other options I put them on, and moved onto the bottoms. Purple shorts, just above the knee, similar to what Neji-kun used to wear I thought, regretting it instantly. Neji... Another close friend I would never see again.

"NO! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!!" I scolded myself. I slipped on the shorts, and found in the pockets some fish nets.

"Oh. My. God! I missed my ones!" I pulled them on over my shin on one side, and my knee on the other, and then put on the simple ninja shoes that I had placed beside the sink. I pulled them on, and walked out into the bedroom again, grabbing my crutches when I stumbled a bit on the way to the futon. Then collapsed onto it, letting the strain come of my aching legs. I quickly fell asleep...

I awoke with stiff aching limbs, and a pounding headache to a knock on my door.

"Hai?" I said in a groggy voice.

I was expecting Sasori to enter, but it wasn't him. It was a young woman, with blue hair. She walked over with a tray of food, and set it down next to my futon.

"Can you sit up?" She asked in a cold, but soft voice. I tried, but cried out when my back gave a particularly painful throb, and fell back onto the pillow.

"Here, let me help" She slid her hands behind my back and then under my arms and pulled me up. With great ease I found to my horror. She placed the try on my lap and left me to eat in silence. A little while later Sasori came in, and took the try away, before coming back and using his chakra strings to help me stand again.

"Do you think you can walk on your own today?" He said in a frustrated voice. I took a moment to wonder why he was so pissed before nodding and bending down to get the crutches and wincing when my back burned again. I started to reach for them again, but a hand came out of no where picked them up and handed them to me. I looked up surprised. Sasori was holding them out, looking the other way. With a twisted up look on his face. I stared at him, but when he jerked his arm, making the crutches shake violently I snapped out of it, and snatched them off him, and began to swing myself out the door and away down the hall.

Again, we stood outside Pein's door. Sasori gently shoved my arm to make me move forward. I did, glaring at Pein as I entered.

"Sasori-san, would you wait outside?" His voice rang through the large-ish room,, sending shivers up my spine.

"Hai, Leader-sama" With that he turned closed the door, and we heard his footsteps moving away from the us.

"What is it?!" I growled.

"You'll address me with more respect if you want to live" again my skin crawled.

"What is it... Leader-sama?" I asked my voice stiff and my teeth gritted.

"Better" He nodded to himself. "We're letting you go" My eyes widened.

"You're what?" The disbelief in my voice must have been obvious, because he nodded his head once and beckoned into the shadows. The woman from before stepped forwards.

"Konan-san, please take our guest to the South Exit, and direct her to the nearest civilization.

"Hai,Pein-sama" She bowed to him, looked at me, and strode past to the door. We walked for about 5 minutes in silence, before I could stand it no longer, and had to ask.

"Why are you letting me go just like that? What about Naruto? Are you letting him go?!"

"Itachi-san neglected his duty, and did not return with the Jinchuriki host of the Kyubi" My jaw dropped.

"He what?" She nodded. "Well, that's... That's fucking weird!" I said, and she looked at me.

"What? Are you mad? You should be happy, your friends and... Lover... Are safe" I stopped walking.

"Lover?! How do you know?!" She just laughed. It was a beautiful sound, like bells, and a fast stream. I stared. How could someone so pure be in Akatsuki...

"I'm a woman, and I've been following you for days. You think I haven't noticed" I started walking again, staring at her back. Maybe one of them was nice after all...

"B-but that still doesn't explain why you are letting me go?"

"You are unnecessary. Pein-sama and myself talked about it to great length last night. And after speaking with Kakuzu as well, we both believe you would take up space and money we don't want to give away. Sasori doesn't like this idea though. He wanted to keep you prisoner and use you as a puppet."

"This seems odd. But aren't you scared I'll go out into the world and blab about you hideout?" She shrugged.

"Sasori was ordered to take care of that. While you slept last night, we had him place a sealing jutsu on you. This will prevent you from talking about said jutsu and our whereabouts."

"Oh"

We turned right then, and began walking up hill. We were in a rocky dark tunnel, which looked like the rest of the base, but something was different. It was imperceptibly warmer, and as we moved further up the tunnel, it began to get lighter as well.

"Here you are." Konan said, pointing towards an arch of light at the end of the tunnel. we walked right up to it, then she stopped and beckoned me forwards. The tunnel was set back a little into a massive wall of rock. The bit she was standing on was a platform of stone that had a winding path leading down the rock face coming off it. She pointed down the path and said,

"Go down the path, and continue in that direction for about 3 miles. There is a small encampment of Konoha ninja there. We spotted them last night." She paused then swallowed, and looked down at the ground. When she looked back at me a small smile was playing on her lips,

"Good luck" My mouth fell open, and I couldn't help but stare.

"Ah, umm... Arigatogozaimasu" I said nodding my head bowing would have torn my back open again.

"You better leave before Pein-sama changes his mind."

"uh-huh... Hai" I turned and ran (slower than I normally would) down the rock path and into the forest.

* * *

**Did you like it???**

**Konan: I did! I'm really nice atfer all! In your face suckers *flips of the world***

**Me: Um, right... Anyway!**

**I have decided to write ANOTHER story... *guilty look* It's called Winding Fates Entangled Past, and it's a Soul Eater one! All say yay for Soul Eater *crickets* Whatever! (I love that word)**

**Konan: Get on with it Chi!**

**Me: Oh sorry... It's KidXOC, and here's the blurb**

**I had always felt out of place in my boring old School in London. But on the night my parents died... I found out why. I was a Demon Weapon, and I needed a Meister. When I woke up I was in Shibusen... Now I have a home... In Death City none the less... NOW SOMEONE WILLGET ME A FRICKEN MEISTER BEFORE I CUT YA'LLS HEAD OFF!**

** Me: Sound Good?!**

**Konan: Not really...**

**Me: That's only cos your not in it you vane being :P**

**Konan: *mutters* bitch...**

**Me: Anyway! That will be posted up soon!**

**Both: JA NE!**

**Me: *comes running back* REVIEW! OR SHADOW-CHAN SHALL CUT YEE'S HEADS OFF! CHA!  
**


	11. Chapter 11, Madness, Of a Kind

**So, I decided where I want this story to go with a little help from Sasukeloverforever, so this chapter is going to be one of the last... I'm thinking this story will have at least 2-3 more chapters... So it's almost done... Who knows, I may write one really really long one tonight to end on!**

**Hai = Yes**

**I don't think I used anymore... Same as always, tell me if I did, and I'll tell you what it means.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**I was beginning to flag when I finally reached the camp... I knew from what Konan had said, that it would be Konoha ninja, and I was guessing that there were no other Konoha shinobi in Kaminari no Kuni. I broke through the trees and collapsed on a sleeping sack. The sack moved, and Tenten sat up. She screamed and jumped up out of them bed. Which made Neji and Lee wake up and come running over.

"What is it Tenten-chan?!" Lee shouted drawing back into a fighting stance, Tenten said nothing, but bent down and rolled me over, I could feel the tears on my cheeks, proving the pain I was feeling from having to carry on. And the cut on my back had begun to bleed again. Neji bent down switching his Byakugan on and checking if it was actually me. He seemed sure I was myself, and through my tears I could see him sit down next to Tenten and help her take my top off an bandage my back again. I didn't care if they saw my chest... I couldn't care less right now. It seemed my pain, and fear from the last two days had finally caught up to me. And it was eating me alive.

"She needs to sleep, Lee, can you go and get us some food" I could hear Tenten's voice, whispering things in my ear. She was clutching me to her chest and whispering things, lovely things, trying to stop me from crying. It didn't have any effect my tears kept coming, like rives the slid down my cheeks. I tried, I tried so hard to stop them, to choke out why they were there. But I just couldn't.

"Hai, Neji" I heard Lee say quietly before I felt the draft he created as her sprinted off into the trees.

"Neji, she won't stop crying..." There was worry in Tenten's voice, I could hear it, she seemed close to tears herself"

"I can't think of anything to do... She'll stop eventually" He sounded very unsure, very unlike his usual "I can sort this out" self...

"I- I, don't know what to... Do" Tenten seemed to have cracked, and I felt a hot tear drip onto my cheek. I just sobbed harder.

Someone moved my feet onto their lap, and let me curl up, it was warm... I felt like I was sitting by a fire. Or, was I? I could feel someone's chest moving up and down, I didn't want to open my eyes, I wanted to keep them shut and never open them again. I wanted to let my conscious self wonder, and keep wondering until it got lost and never returned.

"She's waking up" It was a girls voice, and soft, but it had a tone of worry to it.

"Hmmm" The chest I was held against thrummed. My nose twitched as my senses woke up, and I sniffled. The sent was familiar, like wood, and apples... I sniffled again. And cotton... Clean clean cotton. I opened one eye, my left one. The one closest to the chest.

"Is she okay?" Another voice asked, a boys this time... Also laced with quiet worry.

"She seems... Shaken... And tired" With my left eye I could see white, lots of white. No, it did stop. I could so a big curtain of brown, brown hair. Brown and white, brown and white... Neji. My other eye sprang open and I twisted my head around to look up at him.

"Oh your awake!" There was a rush of white and red, and I was squeezed tight by Tenten, who then held me by the shoulders and shook my gently.

"I'm so happy your okay... Please don't scare me like that again, okay?" I was confused, why had I scared her.

"Wha-?" I looked around at Lee who was sitting by the fire poking the ash at the base, making it flare suddenly at times. He looked at me and smiled a sad smile.

"You wouldn't stop crying" Neji explain, as he lifted me slightly and set me down on the ground next to him, "Whenever we put you down you would start crying an screaming in your sleep, it was horrible to watch" He looked like it had actually caused him pain.

"So we decided we would take turns to hug you until you woke up." Tenten finished. I blushed slightly and felt my face, sure enough my skin was rough with dried up tears. I scratched at it trying to get some of it off.

"Here" Tenten handed me a small piece of white cloth and I dabbed at my face with it.

"Kameko-san... My I inquire as to why you were crying?"

"Yes, where's Naruto, and Sai, and My cherry Blossom" Lee perked up a bit. It was obvious he had been waiting for me to wake up so he could ask.

"I- I... They..." Tenten crawled over to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Eko-chan? What is it?" Her voice became slightly more serious every time she asked a question, "What happened|?" I took a deep breath and started explaining;

"We were by the mountains, and I was lagging behind. I spotted... I spotted an Akatsuki member a way off on the mountains, in front of the sun. I went to warn the others, but it was to late they attacked the instant I returned... It was Uchiha Itachi, and Hoshigaki Kisame..." I took a deep breath to steady myself, then continued, "We were fighting them, and, and failing... Naruto got hurt, badly. And I realised they had come for the Kyuubi, so I got mad... And attacked them in a rage. I lost my better judgment, and... Lost the fight. I remember Itachi throwing me against a tree, and someone picking me up... Next thing I knew I was on a futon, talking to Sasori of The Red Sands. He used me as a puppet for a bit, and he showed me what he had done to Tatsuharu" Tenten, frowned.

"Is he alive Kameko?" I shuddered and started try cry again

"No use, no use now... Haru-kun is dead, dead as doorknobs... No use now, no use now" My voice sounded funny, high, and out of control... I kept on repeating things until Neji coaxed me into finishing my story, "The Akatsuki's towels are all bloody now" I laughed, losing track of my story, "They let me go before they checked their towels, silly, silly people... All dirty now those towels are" Tenten, Lee and Neji looked at each other, worry etched on their fire lit faces...

Tenten's POV:

"They let me go, I came back here.. Odd people them Akatsuki... Take your soul let you go... Let you live let you die... Use the dead, kill the living to use the dead" I stared at the girl who's eyes had taken on a misty sort of look, like she wasn't all there... It seemed I was right, because at that moment she flung herself backwards smacking her head on the floor and didn't wake up again.

"Neji... I... She..." I fluttered around Eko trying to wake her up.

"Leave her... We know where the Akatsuki are. We're going back to Konoha. Tenten, send clones out to the other teams. Tell them to meet us by the Hi no Kuni border in three days."

"Sure" My voice cracked, but I stood, and did as he said.

"Lee, carry Kameko-san, your the fastest take her straight back to Konoha, don't stop for anyone or anything. Understand?"

"Understood!" Lee bent, picked up Kameko and dashed away into the trees, while me and Neji packed up the camp.

"Tenten, you do understand she's not well?" He looked at me... I thought I was hiding it, but it would appear not. He knew I was worried.

"I'm not stupid! I can see that!" I snapped, before sitting down and trying to calm myself.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I sniffled and stood up... He came over and took my hand,

"We need to leave now. I highly doubt the Akatsuki let her go without sending someone out to follow her" I nodded, and a little shocked at his holding my hand helped him seal out stuff into a scroll.

Neji's POV:

We raced away from out camp. The trees blending together with the speed we traveled at. Tenten was losing her composure. Getting more and more out of control. I could see she would crack soon, and I hoped we could make it back to Konoha before that happened. I had only just managed to organise us as it was.

We reached the place where we had split up by morning, and the border by morning the next day. The first team to arrive was my cousin's. She seemed shocked and worried. Other than that they only wanted to know why I had called them back.

"I'll explain once everyone else is here" I stated, which seemed to make them happy. They settled for sitting on the ground and playing with the grass, or in Hinata's case doodling in the dirt. Tenten remained silent. She was struggling to deal with the memory Kameko's madness... I remembered that she hated it when we acted out of character, and Kameko had been near insane.

The next team to arrive was Shikamaru's, closely followed by Naruto's. They all seemed to be in the same state. But when I saw team seven I was stunned into silence for about 30 seconds. Naruto was limping, and as Sakura told me later his leg had been cracked in 17 different places. He had three broken ribs, and a black eye. Sai was bleeding, and clutching his arm, which looked as if it was also broken. Sakura was black and blue all over, her arms were covered in cuts, and when I asked why she hadn't healed them, she replied;

"Itachi sealed my chakra... I have no idea for how long... I just now I can't use it at all." Her voice was stiff with anger, and when I began to explain what happened she walked away and started punching small craters in the ground with her own un chakra aided strength.

Lee's POV:

I ran with Kameko on my back for about two days, when I was well into Hi no Kuni I stopped for about 4 hours and gave her some food and let her rest a little. Before I picked her up and carried her on. All the time she was muttering things, rhymes and odd little sayings.

"Oh no, she's dead, she's dead... What a shame, what a shame" I tried my best to ignore her. But as the comments got darker and darker she began to twitch and twist around in my arms.

When we reached Konoha I brought her straight to the hospital.

"She found us a few days ago Tsunade-sama... She told us that the Akatsuki had taken her, then let her go. Then she started muttering things and moaning. Before she explained what happened, she was sobbing, and screaming in her sleep. And she only stopped if she was being held ma'am." Tsunade nodded, and closed her eyes.

"Lee, where are the others?"

"They should be on their way back Tsunade-sama, may I ask... What is wrong with her?"

"Lee, your concern is touching, but she's not under a genjutsu of any kinda, nor has she had some ninjutsu used on her... I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for madness..." She looked down at Kameko who was still muttering rhymes and poems under her breath.

"Madness?" I said my jaw dropping slightly... She nodded, and told me to go and get some rest. I bowed and left, the same word spinning around in my head "Madness, madness, madness, madness, madness, madness"...

* * *

**So who thinks this is a little bit sad? Raise you hand and say I!**

**Please review!... I know now many people read this... But I'm kinda desperate, COME ON PEOPLE WE CAN DO BETTER THAN THREE REVIEWS!!! *keels ever***

**Anyway, I'll try to update soon! But I'm very busy this month, and I have something to do every weekend. That's why I want to finish this story, one less thing to update!**

**Chiruda**

**x x x**

**P.S**

**REVIEW!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Konan

**HEY THERE!**

**Soooo, I think this will be the second to last chapter *pretends to cry*. As I've said before, I'm not particularly proud of this fic... So it will be nice to have it finished!**

**Note: In the second half of this chapter Kameko is wearing a nighty (night gown), exactly like Shita's from Laputa Castle in The Sky. Or that's how I imagine it anyways... **

**Kami Shuriken = It means Paper Shuriken, and it one of Konan's Jutsu.**

**Hai = Yes**

**As always, tell me if I've left anything out, PM me, or ask in a review, and I'll reply.**

**Also, could you guys tell me if this chapter seems a bit rushed (sorry if it does) I'm going to France for two weeks tomorrow, and I wanted to update before!**

**Oh, and what do you guys think about me writing a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction? The pairing will be CielXOC. If you want more information I've written a lot more info about it on my Soul Eater fic called Winding Fates Entangled Pasts. Just tell me in a review what you think!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I DO NOT OWN MORPHINE EITHER! :P**

**As always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**They say that time is the best remedy, and it will cure all ills. But as it would seem, that's not that case with my bloody ill. I spent months in Konoha hospital, waiting for things to change. Do you know that feeling when you know something is about to happen, you can almost taste, whatever it is. In my case, freedom, and the chance to stretch my redundant muscles. Every time a nurse would come in, I would get that feeling, hoping with every fiber in my body, that she would walk over to my bed, and say; "you may go home now, Kameko-chan", and every time, I would be disappointed.

I lost track of the times my friends were told to leave, I remember once, seeing Sakura and Naruto, through the door. I felt my face light up, but then then I watched theirs darken, and Naruto hang his head, as the nurses shooed them away. Some days, the boredom became insufferable, and just to relieve it, I would give into the madness I felt raging in the back of my head, always there, always buzzing, ever present, like an annoying blue bottle that just won't go away. Looking back now, that probably made it worse, it was probably one of the things that prolonged my stay... I didn't care, sometimes I didn't care who it was, but I had to scream and shout, and try to hurt. Somewhere, locked away in the deepest darkest corners of my mind, are the memories of the times I tried to hurt my friends, but the only one I can't suppress, that keeps floating to the surface of my consciousness, is this one...

"I wonder when she'll wake up..."

"It is hard to say when that will be"

"She better bloody wake up soon!"

"Oh shut UP, baka"

"OW! WHAT'CHO DO THAT FOR?"

"YOU'RE TH-"

"If you continue like that you WILL wake her up", voices, brash, soft, commanding...

I kept my eyes closed, warm inside hearing the voices of my three friends.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Naruto-san, please shut up now"

"Just do what Neji-kun says, Naruto!"

"No, why should I?"

"Just do it."

"Hai, shishou" I warmed even more as I heard Naruto's sarcastic, mocking tone of voice.

"Oh for the love of Kami-sama, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Silence... I think I smirked, because I distinctly heard a female sounding gasp.

"You should really quieten down you guys, ill people are trying sleep" I cracked my right eye open, and smirked at Neji, Sakura and Naruto.

"Oh, so your awake now are you?"

"I guess I am..." I replied opening my eyes the rest of the way. I was met with smiles, and few giggles from Sakura.

"You mind telling us how much of that you heard?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, sure, from the 'I wonder when she'll wake up...' bit.

"Ah" Neji chuckled... I looked down...

"What'd I do wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Kameko-san, nothing at all" I nodded.

"Okay, that be vwewy gwoooood" I giggled, as they looked at me like I was an insane person. Then something changed as I laughed, something dark started creeping forward from the back of my wind... I whimpered, and my eyes teared up as I felt it come, felt things change.

"Eko-chan? What is it, what's wrong?" Naruto's frantic voice came distant and faint, as my mind froze over, I felt the smile slip off my face, and I slumped forward, my arms resting heavily on the mattress.

I felt blank, empty, and cold, then the I laughed more, frantically almost, and hard icy crystal started spreading out from my hands, that had flipped face down, and seized the sheets. Manic laughter seemed to be coming from somewhere, I faintly acknowledged that it was me, me laughing, and shaking with sobs at the same time.

"Eko, Kameko, KAMEKO" I felt strong hands on my shoulders, and more on my feet. I became aware that I was writhing around on the hospital cot. Eyes springing open I saw Sakura leaning over me, calling my name, right into my face, shouting, looking stricken. Naruto's hands on my shoulders, and his hot tears were dripping onto my cheeks. Neji was holding my feet still, his arms jerking around slightly as I kicked, making his hair slip off his shoulder, to hang above my leg. I jerked up, Naruto's hands flew off my shoulders, and I threw my head back smacking my skull onto the bridge of his nose.

"Shit!" I heard him say, then the satisfying noise of someone hitting the floor, limp, and unconscious . I sprang up into a crouch, leant to my left, and kicked sideways, hitting Sakura in the stomach with my full strength. She stumbled back, and fell against table in the corner, her head cracking against the metal. She didn't get up. I tipped forwards onto my hands and knees, moved quickly down the bed and grabbed a huge handful of Neji's hair, yanking him towards to me, I pulled him close, so he was bending down towards my crouched form. Burying my face in the crook of his neck, in breathed in through my nose, slowly, savoring each smell. Then I slowly slid my tongue from between my lips - keeping my prey frozen by my grip on his hair - I traced it up his neck, along his strong jaw, and down towards his chin. At which point I flicked my tongue up, and licked his lips, pushing my tongue into his mouth. It appeared he was to shocked to move. So I continued, brushing that aside, as my new, less rational mind took even more control.

I kneeled up, and leant forward, harshly forcing my lips onto his, which remained frozen, his face betraying no other emotion besides shock... This angered me, why was he not responding, joining in my passionate display. Kissing me back, snaking his tongue inside my mouth, and tickling my cheek. I pushed harder, sliding my tongue along the roof of his mouth; along his teeth, then down. I rubbed it against his tongue, then sideways, drawing circles on his cheek.

He moved his hand to my shoulder, and for a moment I felt joy, was he finally returning my affections, but no, the hand I had been so pleased by, pushed; gently at first against my shoulder. It was soon joined by one on the other side, pushing gently, so as not to hurt me, but to convey a message: 'Get away from me!'. I ignored it. With my right hand, I traced spirals on his torso, until I reached his hip. In a moment of pure savage recklessness, I flicked my hand sideways and down, pushing slightly.

My prey moaned. Finally a reaction I wanted, so I continued, but my prey would have no such thing. It shoved once and hard against my shoulders, I nipped it's lower lip as I fell backwards, as a sign I was still ready to play, and quickly switched my grip from it's hair to it's shirt. I smirked and licked my lips, before springing off the mattress and pushing my reluctant catch backwards onto the floor.

"Ung" once simple sound escaped it's usually sealed lips as it hit the floor hard, and then a gasp as it noticed my position.

"Are you enjoying this?" I asked. 'Wait, this isn't me!' Somewhere buried deep in my head was a faint voice. I chose to ignore it.

"Kameko-san, please get off of me" My prey spoke words for the first time since my game had started, and I was pleased.

"Aww, are not not having fun?" I asked, in the teasing and seductive voice, "Because I'm only just getting started" I leant over, giggling and undid the button holding his shirt closed. I licked up his neck, and traced gently the outer edge of his ear, then his jaw bone to the widest point... Then I was wrenched off. Thrown unceremoniously back onto the hospital cot, where I lay, staring at the white clinical ceiling of Konoha Hospital, the yellow strip lighting, and the aging ceiling fans.

"She'll have to stay in here another 2 months at the most, we can't have her attacking people like she did today, left right and center."

"I suppose not... But still, Tsunade-shishou, could she not just be returned to her house and told to stay there?"

"It's a possibility Sakura, but not one I'm going to consider for at least another week."

"Alright".

Voices, yet again without people to accompany them. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt to heavy, so I gave up and settled for listening.

"Why did you not just push her away? I know you have the strength!" Naruto's voice... What was he talking about, push who away...

"Naruto-san, that was hardly an option considering her mental state" Neji was speaking now... Who's mental state, not mine, surely?

"Uh, sure. Seems to me more like to were enjoying it!"

"How can you possibly say that?"

"I saw enough, you could have pushed her away, but no, you still let her feel you up a bit first... Trying her out were you, trying to see how good she was before you snatched her away?"

"No! Of course not." What? I was confused now. From what I could gleam they were discussing me. But what had I been doing? Naruto has said 'feel you up' I could only lay still and pray that I had not felt Hyuga Neji up...

"I thought Hyuga's were better than that, I thought they had their insane pride issues to attend to. At least with you I could have hoped that the main households control over branch family members stopped them from playing around with young girls, and letting them thrust themselves on you!" I heard a low growl, and a light scuffle, then a very male sounding grunt of pain.

"You will never talk about my clan like that again, you brainless moron." It seemed Neji still harbored some dislike for Naruto.

"Hey!" a loud-ish thump, followed by another, "I'll have none of that in here, you have a problem, take it outside!"

"Baa-chan, this bastard was-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" the sound of footsteps, then a door being slid open, and closed again.

"Naruto, why did you say that? He's probably tearing himself up out there now!"

"Sakura-chan, you didn't see what he let Eko-chan do to him!" Naruto's voice was low, and... Dark... Jealous?

"No, I didn't Naruto, but I have a pretty good idea, and it wasn't Neji-kun's fault. Can't you see that Eko-chan isn't well?"

"No, I see that, but he could have pushed her away, and he didn't!"

"Naruto, imagine what it would be like if Tenten-chan suddenly did that to you! You would be a little bit shocked too I imagine, most likely too shocked to push her away instantly."

"I guess... But that's not that point!"

"Yes, actually, it is the point, or close enough to it at least!"

"Wha-"

"Get out both of you, this girl needs to sleep!"

"Hai, shishou!" the sound of Sakura leaving...

"Whatever baa-chan" Naruto sounded disgruntled.

"Wait, Naruto..." the sound of Naruto's footsteps ceased.

"What?"

"Don't get jealous, it's ugly, and it will make this poor girl - that you say you love - even more ashamed, and upset than she already will be when she wakes up."

"I do love her!"

"I don't doubt that, but just think of her before you even think about getting jealous"

"... Hai..." The sound of the door opening, and then footsteps moving off down the hall.

"Sleep it off, ochibi-chan" more footsteps, then the door closed, and the sound was cut off. And I was left to wallow in my shame, misery, guilt, and with the knowledge I had made two people feel wretched, one dirty, and one jealous...

The next morning when I woke up... No wait... It could have been the day after, or the day after that, I'm not sure. But when I woke up, the sun was shining, but it was noisy, to noisy. I opened my eyes and gasped. All around me were people, bleeding, and coughing, out cold, and awake, crying, and healing. I sat up quickly and stood up. Wait, stood up, what?

"Oh my god..." I looked around me, we were outside

"What's going on?" I asked the nearest stable looking person.

"Don't you know? Konoha is under attack, Akatsuki attacked the village!'

"They what?"

"Yes... It's terrible, Konoha is all ruble now, nothing left"

"I... What about... What about Naruto?"

"Naruto? The Uzumaki kid? He was amazing, he defeated all the Peins, then he vanished, went up the mountain on his own..."

"He what? Oh no..." I looked around, I was bare foot, but that didn't matter. I was in my ankle length, old fashion, flare-y out white nighty, but that didn't matter either. I needed to find people I knew.

"Can you tell me were any of the rookie nine plus Gai-sensei's team are?"

"Yes, Hyuga Hinata went down trying to protect Naruto. There's a big group of them down in Konoha. You can't miss them, they are the only people there."

"Thanks!" I turned and ran, weaving in and out of the many injured people lying all around me.

"Ow, shit!" I regretted having no shoes now. I was running over rubble towards the small group of people, I stumbled, as my foot sank into the rubble a bit.

"Ah! Okay, that hurt..."

"Kameko-chan!" It was Lee. He ran towards me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! Ow" my foot slipped again as I scaled the big chunks of rubble, "That one hurt! But yes, I'm fine! Just worried why I'm so woozy!" I was wondering... It was really hard to walk. I should be able to scale all this shit, no problem.

"They told me they gave you a lot of morphine to make you sleep" Lee explained.

"Figures..." I said to myself

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Alright... Oh, you have no shoes! Let me carry you!"

"Oh no please do-" To late, he had already picked me up and was running back over to everyone.

"Do not worry Kameko-chan. I do not mind carrying you. You hardly weigh anything!"

"That's not what I was worrying about."

We reached the small group of people standing around in amongst the rubble, and Lee set me down. I nodded to him.

"Thanks, I guess..."

"No problem Kameko-chan."

"Sakura? Lee says they gave me a ton of morphine, is that true?"

"Yes, it's true... It was when the attack started... We needed you to sleep for a long time, so I figured out a dose that would make you sleep for two days..." She looked down, ashamed.

"Two days? Oh my god! But... When... How long ago did this happen?"

"I gave you the dose a day and a half ago... But you woke up early. I don't know why."

"How long was that after I was last awake?"

"I gave it to you the night after... Well, the night after..." she blushed.

"Okay, after that." I blushed as well, catching site of Neji and seeing him blush didn't help. "I get it..."

"Wait, what happened my youthful companions?" Oh Gai... You can be soooo clueless at times...

"Oh, nothing Sensei... Nothing at all..." I must have blushed again because he didn't listen.

"What happened you two?" Tenten questioned looking suspicious.

"Nothing!" We both (me and Neji that is) said rather loudly.

"I don't believe you!" He span around to look at Neji who's faintly pink cheeks didn't help anything one little bit. "Neji! Tell your sensei what happened?"

"Nothing happened Sensei" Neji said, his voice sounding forced and like he was trying not to explode.

"Come on, tell me the truth! It isn't youthful to lie..." Gai shook his head ashamedly at Neji, and I knew he was going to crack if someone didn't step in. I stared at him and shook my head, my eyes widening. I put a pleading expression on my face, and tried to look scared. It seemed to work, because his blush faded, and his eyes hardened. I sighed in relief.

"Do any of you know where Naruto is?"

"Sakura, he went up the mountain... But other than that we don't know... I think it's something to do with Pein."

"Oh god!" I felt sick, "He's going to get himself killed!"

"K-kameko-chan?" I looked down, Hinata was sitting on the rubble looking like hell, but alive.

"Yes?"

"P-p-lease, protect N-N-Naruto-kun, I-I couldn't, and I just made it harder on him. But you're d-d-different... P-please... You're not weak l-like I am..." She looked down at her hands, and stayed there, frozen, staring at her fingers.

"You're not week Hinata-chan, and don't worry... I intend to... I need to find him. Neji?"

"Hai" he turned towards the mountain and I saw the veins come into existence on the sides of his head.

"He's in a tree... Near the top of the mountain" I nodded, "Do you want someone to carr-" But I was already running away, stumbling a bit on the slabs of stone, and all the rubble. God I hate morphine. It dulls the senses, makes you feel tired, and off balance, not to mention I was starving hungry.

Once I got away from all the rubble things got a bit easier, even though bark is kinda tough on bare feet, jumping through the trees made progress a lot faster. 'Okay' I thought, 'so if he's in a tree, it's gotta be pretty big' logically anyway, unless Naruto had randomly shrunk, and crawled inside a tree... Maybe that's another thing morphine does, makes you feel strangely unworried (is that even a word?) about everything? Or... Was that me, was that my... Madness? I didn't have time to think about it right now, I could see a huge tree up in front of me, and I sped up.

I jumped down in front of it. It truly was huge, it made me feel very small. I ran forward, and noticed that what looked like bark from a distance was actually paper. 'No way!' I thought, and jammed my fingers into the hard paper layer, and pulled it apart... Inside it was dark, and my eyes couldn't adjust to the sudden loss of light... I stepped forward into a room, with three people inside.

Konan, Naruto and someone else, who was standing in some odd contraption thing. Then I noticed his eyes, and saw the rinnegan... But... Pein was dead, that medic nin had said so... But people get it wrong, I told myself. They get it wrong a lot. And no one else could possibly have the rinnegan... Could they?

Konan's head snapped around to look at me. And... She smiled? I did a double take, and felt my jaw drop, then I started laughing, I laughed so hard. It didn't matter that they were staring at me. I didn't care one little bit. Naruto rushed over and started shouting at me, I hardly noticed.

Konan's POV

The young girl I had helped before burst in, wearing her bed clothes, she look frantic, as though something had come unstuck in her mind. I was proved correct how ever when I smiled at her, and she started laughing. Her whole body shaking with it. Naruto ran over to her, I suppose trying to comfort her, but she sank down to the ground and sat on the floor.

Her laughs subsided for a second, then she started crying. I couldn't come to any conclusion, other than that she was mad...

"Konan, kill her!" I looked away from the crying girl, and at Nagato.

"Hai, Nagato" I nodded, then took a step towards Kameko and Naruto. Naruto stood up andglared. Wait, what am I doing? Can I really break a young boys heart like this? No! We're doing this for Yahiko... But... They're so young, they have so much to live for... I ca-

"Konan! Do it!" Nagato's voice cut through my thoughts. I shook my head to clear it, hardened my expression and started moving forwards again. Naruto turned around and started trying to get Kameko to move back, but when she didn't listen, he picked her up and ran through the opening she had remade in the tree, and placed her on the ground outside.

"Running away now are you boy!" Nagato called from behind me.

"No. I'm protecting what's important to me" He replied as he came back in. "Something more people should do"

"Hmph, people have different treasures"

"I know" Naruto replied, his voice, empty, and weak sounding, "But Kameko is what's special to me, and I will protect her with my life"

"I see. Konan?" He said my name in a bored sounding tone of voice.

"Hai, Nagato" I repeated. And Naruto nodded, and got ready to fight.

"I had hopped it wouldn't come down to this..."

"Well it has" I said bluntly, and he nodded again. "HYAA!" I ran forward and slammed my fist into his stomach, he didn't move. I growled in frustration. "Kami shuriken" I shouted, making the hand signs required, and dozens of paper shuriken flew towards the usually loud blond boy, who dodged them all.

"Now it's my turn!" He says, and dances sideways, then suddenly he disappears. I spun around, just in time to be shouldered hard in the stomach.

"Ooof" I stumbled backwards. But he wasn't finished, and he kicked towards my chest, I felt myself fall backwards, then heard Nagato growl.

"Get up you pathetic bitch!" I coughed, and Naruto kicked me in the head. I felt myself fall to the ground.

"Hai, Nagato" I repeat, and pick myself up. Naruto turned to glare at Nagato, then to my horror, ran at him and jumped up onto the ledge in front of Nagato.

"Nagato!" I made to run over, but someone grabbed my hair. And I yelped.

"Konan, you helped me before, so I won't kill you this time, a life for a life as it were"

"K-Kameko?"

"Yeah, it's me!" she replied...

"Please don't let Naruto kill Nagato!"

"Why not?"

"Because if you kill him, you kill me too." I felt surprised as I heard the words, and Kameko was surprised as well. She let go of my hair, and knelt down beside me.

"Alright... I won't let him"

"You won't?"

"No" she shakes her head, her long night blue-greyish hair swishing, her pale eyes soft, "I owe you"

"I..." I couldn't fished.

"Just watch... and the worst comes to the worst, we can step in and stop them... Alright?"

"Alright"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Especially of my steamy one sided make out scene? Heeheehee! Poor Neji!**

**And Konan and Kameko seem to be getting along. But this has a purpose, and is not just Konan being extremely OC! If you don't know spoilers, or don't read the manga her being OC like this will seem a lot worse than it is!**

**So, I had to mess around with the storyline of the manga and the show in this chapter.**

**In the anime (I don't read the manga) at the moment, Konoha is under attack, but Naru-kun is 16, not 17. And obviously, Kameko isn't around. Eko-chan was given all the morphine so they didn't have some mad girl running around whilst they were getting people out of Konoha... **

**It is her madness that is making her strangely uncaring about the fact her home has been reduced to rubble. Um... I couldn't remember who else was standing around Hina... was Shikamaru there? Was Ino there? I totally can't remember... And I'm to lazy to go back a couple of episodes to check, plus I don't have time... ^.^'**

**On another, very detached from the previous note, note, I GOT AN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB BOX SET! The complete series! It arrived! I am soooo happy! It's mostly to keep me alive whilst I'm in France, anime deprived, and totally bored... Yes, we have DVD players in our car! :P Jealous?**

**Anyways!**

**Reviews! PWEASE! *pouts***

**Subscriptions are good!**

**Favorites are great!**

**But reviews are even better! ZAY ARE DA BEZT ZING AN AUZOR CAN GET!**

**Enough with the Z's...**

**SAYONARA!**

**P.S**

***whispers in and evil voice* Review, I know where you live. *glare*  
**


End file.
